


In Need of Melons

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: ConFlea week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone buzzes so suddenly it startles her. Most of her friends know that she’s busy studying and won’t interrupt, her brow furrows as she flips the phone open.</p><p>'out of melons again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Melons

Her phone buzzes so suddenly it startles her. Most of her friends know that she’s busy studying and won’t interrupt, her brow furrows as she flips the phone open.

**out of melons again**

She has no idea whose number this is or why they texted her. Frowning she puts the phone down, wondering a little about the text. It’s another fifteen minutes before her phone buzzes again.

**don’t ignore my texts i know u have your phone on u.**

**and bring over sum melons.**

Sighing, Constance decides to text back, at least to let this person know they have the wrong number.

_Hi, sorry, I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong number._

She puts her phone down thinking that’s the last of it, but a minute later it goes off again.

**suuuuure. just bring back melons. could really use sum 2nite**

Now she’s just confused by this whole thing. Maybe it’s the bad spelling or this thing about melons but she’s really rather confused by it all.

_Stop texting me, I’m not your friend._

She hesitates for a second and then…

_What’s with your thing with melons?_

Constance is now taping her pencil against her desk, glancing at the phone. She still jumps a little when it buzzes though.

**u sure? bet u could bring over nice melons.**

**i like melons**

There’s a second where she’s still confused before something clicks about this situation and the insistence on melons. Flea. Flea was supposed to be getting a new phone today. She’s going to murder Flea.

_I swear to god Flea, stop calling my boobs melons._

_I’m going to kill you for this you realize._

**kk, but tht means ur coming over and we make it 4 better reasons.**

Of course Flea is asking for a booty call. Why wouldn’t she? Constance rolls her eyes and drops her pencil to grab her bag.

_Heading over. We’ll see how this night goes. May still be killing you._

**thats nice connie. just bring ur melons.**


End file.
